


Everyday

by SilverServerError



Series: Elf Practice [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, consensual roughness, established “””relationship”””
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError
Summary: “Hey, thug. You up?”Brad groaned, letting himself relax back into the bed as best he could through the adrenaline.“Cool. So follow up question, you down?”





	Everyday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the song prompt Every Day's the Weekend by Alex Lahey.

Brad started awake, farspeech alarm flashing from his bedside table. He rolled over and grabbed the stone, activating the connection.

“What is it!?”

The lazy tones that met him seemed entirely unconcerned. “Hey, thug. You up?”

Brad groaned, letting himself relax back into the bed as best he could through the adrenaline.

“Cool. So follow up question, you down?”

“Taako, this is an emergency line.”

“This is an emergency. A ‘Taako wants to get laid’ emergency. Arguably the most important kind.”

Brad rolled back against the mattress, staring up into the darkness of his ceiling.

“Is that a ‘yes’?”

Brad groaned again, but felt with predictable inevitability as his body reacted with interest. “I… I guess. How far out are you?”

There was a turning of his dormitory lock, then the stone died and was replaced with Taako’s actual voice, entering through the ajar bedroom door.

“Oh, you know. Not far.”

Brad cursed under his breath, not sure if this was hot, intrusive, or maybe a little bit of both.

“Did you copy my key when I wasn’t looking?”

Taako just laughed, crawling up the bed and tossing his simple training shirt and boots on the floor. “I don’t need your key, dofus. I’ve got magic powers.”

Brad rolled his eyes, but helped Taako slip out of his pants before holding the blankets up so he could crawl underneath with him.

Next they were pushing at Brad’s pajamas, leaving them abandoned and forgotten as Brad pulled him close.

“What do you want?” Brad asked, too comfortable to draw it out.

“Same thing I want every night, baby.”

Brad just snorted a laugh against the crown of Taako’s head.

“What!?”

“Taako,” he said slowly, rolling on top so he could straddle the elf’s thighs and get a good look at him. “You are the pickiest person I have ever had the pleasure of hooking up with. ‘Same thing as every night’ tells me literally nothing.”

Taako pouted, head rolling to the side. “I don’t know. Training was hard today. I just want to… to not for a while.”

“Not what?”

“I don’t know!” Taako shrugged beneath him. “Think?” He swallowed. “Try?”

Brad smiled, understanding perfectly, even if Taako was still so bad at asking for it. He leaned forward, kissing Taako sweetly on the jaw, teasing just below an ear. “Hands up by the headboard.”

Taako gasped, and quickly did as he was told.

Brad could feel the shift immediately. How he went relaxed and receptive.

“Very good,” he purred lowly, a big hand closing around each wrist in turn as he was tied in place. “Lay back and let me take care of you.”

“Brad,” he breathed, smile relaxed and eyes soft as he drew his knees up and open for him.

“So good for me,” he breathed against Taako’s neck as he took his chin in hand and slowly turned his head to the side in a firm grip.

“Yes,” Taako sighed, hands wrapping around the bonds and testing them gently. Lost in the feel of heavy hips and giant hands.

With the first little nibble at his earlobe, Taako arched beneath him with a moan, legs coming up to wrap around his hips. With the kiss and the suck, Taako’s head was tipping back, and Brad just encouraged it, grip shifting to his hair, pulling just this side of tight to keep him where he was as he pulled back to drag fangs over his exposed and defenseless throat.

As Brad kept playing with him, as the hands tugged sharp in his hair and the teeth stretched dangerously from side to side, teasing at closing around his throat…

Taako moaned weakly, thighs pulling tighter and grinding an erection up against Brad.

Brad shoved his hips down just as he pulled his teeth away, making Taako cry out in pleasure.

“Cast silence.”

Taako blinked up at him blearily. Eyes narrowing and chest heaving softly. “I’m pretty sure-“

A slap landed across Taako’s cheek, only barely painful but lighting his whole body up regardless. Sending him a step closer to that deeper headspace he could float in for hours.

“Oh,” he whispered weakly.

“Don’t think. Cast.”

Taako’s toes curled, and it took him a moment to finally swallow and find his bearings. “I-“ he laughed at himself, just cognizant enough to be embarrassed, but far too deep to resist. His hand made a few quick motions and the spell surrounded them with a quick, “Yes, Sir.”

Brad wasn’t sure where Taako had picked up the ‘Sir’ from, but fuck if it didn’t get him hard. He shifted his grip on the elf, tucking his knees against his shoulders, bending his almost in half as he started grinding against his ass.

Taako started panting, the domination, the man handling, the promise of Brad’s thick erection… He wanted it all so badly.

“I hear you’ve been very difficult during training lately.” Taako shivered beneath him, and he had to strain to keep himself in control. “Skipping practice. Talking back to your mentors. Very rude, pet.”

“No, I- Mmmmm!”

Taako stopped talking abruptly as two thick fingers pushed between his lips and forced themselves inside. “Don’t lie, darling,” Brad said sternly, starting to gently fuck against his tongue as he gagged him. “You know I hate when you lie.”

Taako sucked at his fingers, ears going low with desire and eyes furrowing shut.

Brad kept going, letting Taako try and grind back against him uselessly until, “If i take my fingers away, will you stop lying?”

Taako’s eyes shot open and he nodded earnestly, trying to suck his fingers even deeper.

“You’re ready aren’t you?” Brad’s voice dripped warm and sweet like honey. “You’re ready to explain what happened.”

“Mmhmm!”

“Do I have to cast Zone of Truth on you?”

And the elf shook his head, staring up at him adorably.

Brad slowly pulled out, then touched Taako’s lips with a single finger to keep the admissions from spilling out all at once.

“Now Taako, I want you to think of the worst thing you did at practice. You’re going to be punished for it. And then I’m going to fuck you until you scream.”

Taako strained beneath him, desire forcing a long, low moan out of him, and legs making a valiant attempt at choking him as his thighs squeezed tighter and tighter together.

Brad rode it out in all its glory, thick head of his cock rubbing at Taako’s back side.

“I mean it Taako. I want the worst thing. I read all the reports, so I’ll know if you’re lying.”

Taako pushed back at him with a little grimace, and Brad eased off, letting his legs spread and helping them back down to the mattress. There was a difference between winding Taako up and pushing him too far, and Brad was always happy to give him room to breathe.

“I…” Taako was gasping, chest heaving as He stared up at him.

“Take your time.”

“I stole Magnus’s flag!”

Ah, during the stealth training. They couldn’t stop until they’d found their targets and recovered it without detection.

“That wasn’t in the report.”

“I got away with it.”

He picked up one of Taako’s thighs, rubbing his hand up and down beneath it. “That wasn’t very nice of you. Not good teamwork. Did you do it because you were tired? Are they pushing you too hard?”

“No. I just, I didn’t give a shit anymore.”

“Language, Taako.”

“Fuck, sorry.”

Brad rolled his eyes. Taako would be getting punished for that too if Brad wasn’t sure without a shadow of a doubt that it had been an honest accident.

“You’re such a handful, Taako.”

The elf smiled up at him nervously. “In a good way or…”

Brad bent forward to kiss him, hard and reassuring. Taako moaned happily into the contact. When Brad pulled away with a content little sigh, he gave them just a moment to savor the closeness before-

“On your knees. Face the wall.”

Taako gasped softly, pulse throbbing with excitement. “But my hands.”

Brad just laughed under his breath, gaze dragging down Taako’s body. “I’ve seen your dex mod. Figure it out, flip wizard.”

Brad got all the way up out of bed. Demonstrably to pick up their clothes and remake the bed at Taako’s feet, but in truth to give him time to experiment with the difficult binding. At first he scooted up to the wall, trying to work the ropes a little loose to slide to the center, but in the end he tried ducking under one arm, forcing them to cross just above the elbow but giving him a reasonably comfortable way to kneel facing the wall as directed.

“Like this or-“ and he yelped as Brad was suddenly right behind him again, large hands gripping and rubbing his ass.

“Perfect,” he sighed, and watched goosebumps rise along the back of his neck. Unable to resist, he bit down, making Taako melt beneath him with a strangled moan. Then without warning, a sharp spank across his right cheek.

“Fuck!”

He watched as Taako’s nails bit into the wood of his headboard. As his breathing picked up immediately. “That’s for stealing a target.” Then he spanked again, to much the same reaction. “And that’s for letting your teammate take the fall.”

He pulled back on Taako’s hips and stroked as he found a full and straining erection between his legs.

“Oh! Oh gods! Brad that’s so good!”

Then with a stinging slap from his left hand, he hit him one last time. Taako cried out loudly, almost a yowl, back arching and ears flat to his shoulders.

“That was for keeping it secret,” Brad told him softly, hand massaging hot skin. “And this… This is for telling the truth when I asked.”

Without warning, Brad pulled back, spread Taako’s cheeks with two hands, and shoved a tongue against his entrance.

The noise it ripped out of Taako was _divine_.

He kept going, tongue rubbing circles and teasing in fast little strokes. Brad was way too impatient to take his time anymore. Only when Taako’s thighs wouldn’t stop trembling… when actual words choked through the noises…

“Brad! I-! I’m so-!”

And all at once, every touch floated away, all but the lips pressed to the small of his back. “Oh no you don’t.”

The magic curled into his body and Taako cried out in frustration as he got pulled back from the peak. Taako would have collapsed, but for the way his awkwardly crossed arms wouldn’t let him.

“Too much?” Brad teased with a soft smile at his shoulder.

“Of course not!” He snapped indignantly. “I just… I need a second.”

“Mmm. Of course.” Brad settled behind him, large hands petting all over his body. Everywhere except where he needed it.

“Brad?”

“Yes, Taako?”

“I’m okay now. You can-“

And he was cut off with a pressure against his lips. “Suck.”

Taako took the fingers back in his mouth, slow and luxuriant. Teasing with his tongue like it was the erection that he adored so dearly.

“I meant it. About making you scream. I hope your silence spell was a good one. I don’t want to get written up again.”

His voice was casual, but Taako shivered like it was the filthiest of dirty talk.

“Get my fingers nice and wet. That’s all you’re getting when I prep you.”

Taako just sucked him harder, ears twitching low and needy.

At last when Brad pulled out, his fingers paused just long enough for Taako to murmur the cantrip that turned his spit to something slicker. Then they were pressing between his cheeks, carefully forcing his way inside.

Taako growled and mewled and cursed into his crossed arms. But he did not ask to stop as Brad worked his way slowly deeper and deeper. With the practice of dozens of nights under his belt, Brad found his goal at once, rubbing it until Taako seemed to be building towards release once more.

He let him. For a long time, he let the elf think this might be…

But at the last moment, he murmured those words again, and Taako screamed in frustration.

He tisked, and that was enough to have Taako laying his cheek down across his crossed arms, neck vulnerable and ears back and submissive.

“Taako,” he said sternly.

“Yes, Sir.”

Oh _fuck_.

Brad swallowed.

“Taako, who touches you?”

“You do.”

“And who fucks you?”

“You do, Sir.”

Brad’s touch trembled as he traced slowly up Taako’s spine. “And who decides when and how you come?”

Taako cried out, muffling the noise into his arms. Brad watched, ever so pleased as his hips stuttered and his toes curled. “Y-you do.”

“Hips up. I want you on your knees.”

Taako raced to comply, and Brad found he just couldn’t hold back anymore either. With a bruising grip to keep him steady, and a quick coating to make everything slick, Brad pressed up against him.

“Oh fuck! Oh please!”

“I’ve got you,” Brad grit out, pushing his tip inside, sinking slowly deeper and deeper. “Just breathe, darling. Just relax. I’ll take care of the rest.” He didn’t let up, didn’t hesitate until slowly but surely, he pushed deep enough to brush over that place that turned Taako’s whimpers into moans.

“Beautiful,” Brad purred against his ear, hips starting to rock back and forth, right where Taako needed him. “Just like this, darling. I know how bad you want it.”

“Touch me?” Taako gasped, voice thin and desperate.

Brad just groaned, reaching down and taking him in hand again.

“Brad-!”

And he kept going, faster and faster until Taako was spilling across his fingers and shaking in his hands.

Brad got his scream. His clear, raw, beautiful scream as Taako came.

Then he pulled out and held him through the come down.

“Oh fuck… Oh, Brad… that…”

“Shhh…” careful to support his chest, Brad unbound first one, than the other wrist, keeping him close and rubbing life back into the limbs. As soon as Taako felt control returning, he climbed eagerly into Brad’s lap, kissing him messy and adoring. Brad kissed back just as intensely, holding his back and tracing his clean hand through his hair. Slowly he eased them down, Taako on top as he found a clean part of the pillows to lay back against.

He knew Taako well by now. At least in this respect. Anticipated how quickly this energy would burn off and leave him, as alway, lazily sprawling across his chest and stomach.

“Do you want me to…?” Taako offered, not meaning it. They both knew he didn’t really mean it by now. But Brad wasn’t about to begrudge that, all things considered.

And besides, jerking himself off while a fucked out Taako moaned sweetly against him? It wasn’t like that wasn’t painfully good in and of itself.

“Relax,” Brad breathed, reaching down to take himself in hand over Taako’s thigh.

Somewhat sheepishly, Taako accepted the permission to be lazy. “Fuck that was good,” Taako groaned against his peck, lips soft and dragging until they found a bar through his nipple, and started toying with it shamelessly. Brad groaned, hips pushing off the bed a little and making Taako laugh softly against him.

“Oh-!” The rest was bitten off as a grunt and Taako groaned as Brad started stroking faster.

“Are you…?”

“Taako, I-“

Taako crawled up his body, moaning a fake, but entirely effective orgasmic whimper straight against his ear. It was more than enough as Brad came with a growl, spilling across his hips and one of Taako’s thighs.

For a moment all was still. Brad was… powerful. Here as much as anywhere else. And it took long moments before either of them broke the silence.

“Oh shit,” Taako breathed.

“Sorry, was that…” Brad was straining to breathe evenly, barely post orgasm but doing his best to be polite.

“Nah, you’re good. For sure. Just, damn, you know?”

Brad nodded, and finally, all issues accounted for, let himself lay back into the pillows to relax and just feel.

Taako cuddled against his chest, hips and stomach messy, and not particularly caring.

Brad felt the pull, almost instantly, of sleep and rest and peace. He was utterly satisfied. And Taako had that lazy dazed look about him that said he wouldn’t be disappearing in the night without warning.

“Alarm,” Taako reminded him, tucking in against his shoulder, preparing to meditate. At least for a little while.

“Two hours?”

Taako’s nose traced the line of his collarbone entirely too sweetly for the words that floated out of his mouth. “I was thinking ten minutes. The longer we wait, the more this is gonna suck to wash off.”

Brad’s brain ground to a halt, then he laughed. “Yeah. That’s a good point.”

He traced a few fingers through the air, setting the timer. They could deal with it then.

But for now…

For these precious few minutes…

He wrapped his arms around Taako’s back and let sleep take him.


End file.
